Many petroleum process streams contain both straight-chain olefins and branched chain olefins. The straight-chain olefins and branched chain olefins each find different utilities in the chemical process industries. For example, the straight-chain olefins are frequently converted to alpha olefins which are then subsequently utilized to prepare detergent range alcohols or lubricating oil additives. Branched olefins can be utilized to prepare octane enhancers for gasolines and can also be utilized to prepare lubricating oil additives which have different properties than those prepared from straight-chain olefins. A process that would isomerize straight-chain alpha olefins in a mixture of straight-chain and branched chain alpha olefins would find commercial utility. For example, such a process when combined with an ethenolysis process could produce lower molecular weight straight-chain alpha olefins while leaving the branched chain alpha olefins untouched. A subsequent separation of the straight chain alpha olefins and the branched chain alpha olefins would result in two very useful process streams that could be converted to high value end products.
Methods are known in the art for preparing zeolites impregnated with alkali metals. Harrison et al in the Journal of Solid State Chemistry 54, 330-341 (1984) disclose a method for preparing sodium impregnated zeolites by heating the zeolites in sealed tubes containing alkali metals. Martens et al in The Proceedings of the 7th International Zeolite Conference-1986, p 935 et. seq., disclose a method for preparing sodium impregnated zeolites by impregnating the zeolites first with a solution of sodium azide following by heating to decompose the sodium azide to sodium metal. This latter reference also discloses the suitability of using the thus prepared zeolites for isomerizing normal butenes.